Entre Colocs
by Evan Snakes
Summary: Akanee et Law sont colocs depuis bientôt trois ans mais ce dernier va avoir la peur de sa vie.. [ Law x OC homme mais juste amitié, UA ] C'est une réécriture de mon ancien "ficlet oc et law", sombre au début mais tout va mieux à la fin ;)


**Note de l'auteur: Alors à ma plus grande surprise j'ai remarqué que le ficlet avait plus à quelques personnes et j'ai donc décidé de le réécrire en mieux.**

 **Law ne m'appartiens toujours pas, ni même Sachi ou Bepo. Seul le personnage principal et l'histoire m'appartiennent!**

 **Attention Quand même au personnes sensible, il y a des sujets un peu tatillons comme la dépression et un sous entendu de mutilation.**

 **Vous serez prévenus, bye !**

* * *

« J'en ai assez, juste assez... »

* * *

Alors que je sortais de la fac, un grondement résonne dans l'air et je lève la tête. Comme si cette journée n'était pas assez mauvaise il ne manquais plus qu'il pleuve tiens. Je jure dans ma barbe et protège mon sac de cours sous mon t-shirt en me mettant à courir pour retourner chez moi, mes cheveux bien trop longs me collant au visage à cause de la pluie. Une fois à l'abri sous le porche d'entrée je souffle et fouille mon sac en quête de mes clés. Clés qui, bien évidemment, ne sont pas sur moi.

« Mais où est ce que j'ai bien pu les mettre ? » M'exclamais-je avec frustration.

Et là je me revoit ce matin les poser sur la table, pensant que mon coloc serais là avant moi. Je soupire en passant une main sur mon visage, exaspéré par ma propre stupidité.

C'est définitivement une journée de merde.

Après dix bonnes minutes j'arrive à trouver la clé de secours. Hallelujah ! Je prend garde à retirer mes chaussures et mon manteau trempé dans l'entrée, n'ayant pas envie que ce maniaque de Law me fasse encore la morale. Bon en même temps c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça, il vaut devenir médecin, il a intérêt d'être organisé !

J'entre dans ma chambre et me déshabille. Tout en faisant cela je me dit que l'on ne vas pas vraiment ensemble et que c'est étrange que nous soyons colocs alors que nous sommes si différents l'un de l'autre. Je suis bordélique, il est tiré à quatre épingles, c'est un travailleur, je suis un branleur en plus je suis quasi tout le temps déprimé pour x raisons alors que sa détermination ne faiblit jamais…

Je m'arrête dans mes pensées et fixe le sol en soufflant.

« Bon allez, dans la salle de bain au moins j'arrêterais d'y penser ! » me dis-je dans une tentative de me remonter le moral.

Mais sur le chemin je m'arrête devant un miroir et ne peut m'empêcher de me fixer longuement. Et grimace. Décidément je ne ressemble vraiment à rien, il y a de quoi grimacer ouais .. Je baisse les yeux sur la commode qui se trouve devant moi et voit un couteau de cuisine bien sagement posé là. Je me demande vaguement ce qu'il peut bien faire là avant de le prendre à pleine main et, après une courte réflexion, l'amène à hauteur d'épaule et d'un geste net trace une longue ligne qui tranche net ce qu'il y avait sous la lame. Je frissonne brusquement et remarque qu'à cause de mes cheveux trempés de longues gouttes écarlates glissent sur mon torse en formant de nombreuses arabesques.

Je ne regrette rien.

Je pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et m'en fait couler un en y rentrant aussitôt la baignoire remplie. Je frissonne à cause de l'eau froide mais m'y enfonce quand même jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit quasi-totalement immergé. Je regarde l'eau commencer à prendre une couleur rose et ferme les yeux, ignorant mon téléphone vibrant au rythme des nombreux messages reçus.

Je souffle en garant mon vélo encore un peu essoufflé. Je me suis dépêché de rentrer, ne voulant pas sous la pluie quand elle recommencera à tomber. Et même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'avouer, aussi par inquiétude pour mon colocataire qui n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages. Je sais qu'il a tendance à perdre le moral rapidement et je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse de connerie.

C'est vrai que nous sommes très différents tous les deux mais je l'apprécie, c'est un peu idiot dit comme ça mais la maison est moins vide comme ça. Même Bepo a de la compagnie, il a ramené une chatte qui se nomme Luunan. Même si je doit bien avouer qu'elle préfère Sachi, mon ami qui étudie au même endroit que moi.

J'entre dans la maison, pose mes affaires et cherche mon colocataire dans toutes les pièces. Ne le voyant nul part je frappe à la porte de la salle de bain et y colle mon oreille. Il ne me répond pas mais je l'entends respirer. J'essaye de forcer la poignée mais en vain alors je prend mon élan et d'un coup sec d'épaule fait lâcher les joints de la porte qui s'écroule au sol.

Et là je le voit, les yeux fermés dans une eau bien trop rouge à mon goût et, pire que tout, remarque notre couteau de cuisine posé sur le lavabo. Je me précipite sur lui pour l'attraper par les épaules et le sort de l'eau pour regarder s'il a une quelconque blessure et il ouvre les yeux, le regard curieux, bien qu'ensommeillé.

« - Je peut savoir pourquoi tu es en train de me secouer comme un prunier ? » demande-t-il, l'air étonné.

-Pourquoi ?! Mais est ce que tu t'es vu ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ?

C'est la première fois que je le voit comme ça. Il est pâle et a la mâchoire si serrée que je jurerais entendre ses dents grincer. Je me redresse et met mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Hey, hey, du calme ! C'est bon tout va bien!

« -Non ça ne va pas bien explique moi ça ! » Il pointe l'eau rouge du bain . « Et ça ? » il pointe le couteau.

Je me frotte la nuque, mal à l'aise.

-Hm.. J'ai eu une.. baisse de moral et j'ai décidé de me couper les cheveux, ils étaient trop long.. Et pour l'eau c'est ma teinture qui a déteins.. Je détourne le regard alors qu'il souffle d'agacement.

-Et pourquoi l'eau est aussi froide ? Réplique-il

-Je crois que notre chauffe eau a été coupé par le tonnerre..

Je le regarde se masser les tempes et il m'attrape un peignoir.

-Tiens met ça

Je l'enfile en sortant de la baignoire et l'attrape avant qu'il ne parte pour le serrer contre moi. Je sais que normalement c'est pas trop son truc donc quel à été ma surprise de le voir se tourner et me serrer en retour. Je l'entend marmonner :

-M'fais plus ça.. Il accompagne ça d'un léger coup de poing sur la tête.

-Aouch, promis !

Je le lâche en me frottant la tête et après un moment de silence je lui dit :

-Pizza ?

Il grimace en me répliquant :

-Pas de pain

-Bon alors va pour chinois ?

Il sourit en coin et acquiesce :

-Va pour chinois.


End file.
